A New Kind Of War
by Fanlover14
Summary: Benny and his family are about to embark on a horrific journey of survival and wit, will he be able to stop thins before they progress further? Read on to find out. Slash. Guy/Guy, Don't Like, Don't Read.


**Another horror story! This will mark my 30th story I've written so far, and I'm so happy I can continue to bring you guys great stories and continue to get your wonderful reviews! I do not own any rights to the movies and shows I write about!**

Time Setting: Present Day

Random News Hosts & Interviews

Male News Host

"W.H.O officials are not commenting on whether or not they will place travel restrictions in the United Kingdom."

Female News Host

"More and more cases of a new form of rabies have been reported in Western Africa and Eastern Asia with more cases popping up everyday the World Health Organization reports."

Male Interviewee

"They are humans, we as a species think we are invincible. People don't understand just how fragile the world truly is. Mother Nature can and will tip the balance someday, and the day that happens the world will be totally unprepared."

Female Radio Host

"And yet again, another report of a mass herd of dolphins washing ashore has been reported out of Miami today."

Female Interviewer and Male Interviewee

"Do you believe that a doomsday event could be possible in our lifetime?"

"No I don't, I don't believe there is a chance. We are too prepared for anything to surprise us. The doomsday thought is nothing but a complete hoax to scare the general public."

Female News Host

"This is JTL Morning News, we have a great show in store for you this morning."

Female Interviewee

"CO2 Emissions are rising tremendously across the globe and no one bats a eye, we will continue to abuse this planet and soon enough Mother Nature will say enough is enough and will take action"

Female News Host

"Russian health officials have confirmed this morning that they have seen similar cases of a virus spreading amongst the general public today and promise to take action soon."

Male News Host

"The man can be seen on top of the man, beating him as he snarls at police. It looks like gunshots aren't even doing anything to deter the attacker."

Female News Host

"Scientists in the United States have speculated that the virus can be transmitted between humans, with over twenty-one confirmed cases."

Male Scientists

"They aren't physicists, they aren't engineers. They think it's just going to go away, they live in a fantasy parallel universe!"

August 1st 2014

Ethan opened his eyes as sunlight poured in from the window as he stared up at the ceiling for a few more minutes. He listened as the door to the bedroom opened up before two girls came running in and jumped onto the bed, waking him and his husband Benny up fully as they sat up and began to tickle their daughters.

"Come on guys! We are going to be late!" Rachael said as she got off the bed and grabbed her little sister Lucy before running out the room with both of them laughing.

"I'll make breakfast while you get ready." Benny said as he looked over at his husband before smiling at him and leaning over to place a small yet tender kiss onto Ethan's cheek.

"Okie doke, sounds like a plan to me." Ethan said, still rubbing the sleep from his eyes as he threw his legs over the side and opened his bedside drawer before taking out his wallet and phone.

Half Hour Later

Ethan walked into the kitchen as he smelled pancakes and bacon being freshly cooked, his two daughters already sitting at the kitchen table as they mocked each other. Ethan walked up to Benny who was busy cooking at the stove before wrapping his arms around his waist and giving him a small kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks for getting them ready this morning sweetie." Ethan said as he walked over and switched on the kitchen TV.

"Martial Law has been declared in Moscow today as riots continue to grow stronger over rising fears of the recent rabies outbreak." a news anchor announced before Benny walked over and turned down the TV.

"What's Martial Law daddy?" came Lucy's voice as Benny walked over and scooped some pancakes onto her plate.

"Oh it's kinda like house rules but for everyone." Benny said as went back to the stove and began to clean up the mess he had created while cooking.

"Hey, you got your retainer?" Ethan asked Rachael as he watched her draw into one of her coloring books before she looked up at him.

"Can I get it in a minute?" she asked as she looked up into her father's brown eyes before he just smirked at her and ruffled her hair.

"Now, we can't lose that." Ethan said as she nodded her head and let the kitchen table before he turned to look out the kitchen window. Ethan looked up as he looked out the window, a plane flying in the sky in the far distance. He smiled whenever he felt Lucy came up behind him and hugged him as he turned around and knelt down to give her a hug back.

"Oh! Daddy loves you so much, yes I do!" Ethan said as he picked her up and began to twirl her around as she broke out laughing. He let her back down as Rachael came in with a big stuffed elephant and handed it to her sister.

"Look what I found!" Rachael sang as she saw her sisters face light up with joy before she grabbed the elephant and hugged it tightly.

"Subway Sam!" Lucy cried out excitedly as she held onto the stuffed animal before Ethan and Benny both started shooing the girls out the back door.

"Come on girls! Don't wanna be late!" Ethan said as he grabbed his phone off the table and laughed before he turned around and closed the back door, heading off to the car with his family.

**This is all I can write for now. I've got to get to bed, St Louis tomorrow and work. Please review my lovely readers!**


End file.
